


Serendipity in Coffee

by blueskiesandblacknights



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, First Meetings, How Do I Tag, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskiesandblacknights/pseuds/blueskiesandblacknights
Summary: 「serendipity 」— finding something good without looking for it—————"Good morning." His voice is a low baritone, unlike Kazunari's—he saw his name tag pinned on his shirt every time he greets him on the counter—that, while quite expected for a guy like him, gave Tsuzuru shivers down his spine. "May I take your order?"
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Minagi Tsuzuru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Serendipity in Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> GRRR BARK BARK MEOW Have I ever told you how much I love TsuzuOmi? No? Hehe~ Now you do!
> 
> This is a lot shorter compared to my other writings. This was actually a thread I created on Twitter which is why it's shorter.
> 
> Also, shout-out to [Lazu](https://twitter.com/bluetimefiction) for being my supporter and cheerleader and listening and rambling to me about our love for TsuzuOmi. I swear, I think most of our dms consists of TsuzuOmi.

Tsuzuru has this coffee shop he regularly goes to, whether it be studying for exams week, finding a peaceful place to write his scripts, or for leisure. The coffee in this place was one of the best Tsuzuru has ever tasted, the food goes quite well with the coffee, and the ambience was perfect. For him, this cafe was quintessential.

It was one of those script-writing days, where would sit in front of his laptop with stacked books and papers of inspirational material sitting on the corner. Gripping on the strap of his backpack, he walks in front of the counter where he finds...

His eyes widen when it was not the usual upbeat and enthusiastic blonde that's standing in front of him with one of his usual wide smiles, but rather a quite built guy with rich brown locks, amber eyes soft as he greeted him with his own close-lipped smile.

"Good morning." His voice is a low baritone, unlike Kazunari's—he saw his name tag pinned on his shirt every time he greets him on the counter—that, while quite expected for a guy like him, gave Tsuzuru shivers down his spine. "May I take your order?"

Instead of saying his usual order, what came out of his mouth on instinct was a flabbergasted "Are you new here?"

It seems to have taken the guy back, because he blinks, eyes wide with shock, before he lets out a low chuckle, rich and smooth like honey. "Ah, I suppose I am. Just hired, in fact."

"I see..." He muttered, readjusting his backpack strap before looking up to amber eyes staring at him. He feels his cheeks heat up. "I haven't seen you around here, so I thought you're new."

"I haven't seen you around either, but Kazunari told me you're a regular around here." He muses, grabbing a cup before placing it under the coffee machine. "Coffee-colored hair obsessed with either espresso or black coffee. Depending on his mood that is." He chuckles under his breath. "Though, he never told me you had pretty teal eyes." 

He turns his gaze on Tsuzuru, smiling innocently like he hadn't flirted with him. "It suits you."

Tsuzuru feels his eyebrow twitch as his cheeks blossom into red. "Is this how you get your customers? Because it seems like you're doing a good job."

The guy laughs almost sheepishly, not even slightly offended. Tsuzuru applauds him for having the nerve to laugh at him, though he finds the laughter quite... cute. "No, you're the first."

He walks back in front of the counter to reach his hand out to Tsuzuru. "The name's Omi. Fushimi Omi."

Omi Fushimi... Tsuzuru finds his gaze flicker to the little name tag pinned on white polo shirt and of course it's there. How did Tsuzuru not see that?

(He thinks it's the amber eyes. Damn hypnotizing eyes.)

Tsuzuru places his hand on Omi's, gripping it into a handshake. "Tsuzuru. Minagi Tsuzuru."

"Tsuzuru..." The way Omi says his name... sounds really, really illegal. "Why don't you take your seat? I'll deliver your order."

"But I didn't even order—"

"Don't worry, I've already had your order memorized." Omi smiles. "Courtesy of Kazunari, of course."

... Kazunari, you sly fox.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe this is funky. follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/A0Z0RAK0KUY0)


End file.
